With such analyzing devices, tissue samples, for example, are analyzed by means of a hybridization process. In this connection, DNA pieces, for example, i.e., gene fragments, are applied upon the surface of an object holder. Applying the DNA pieces is effected by dripping by means of a robot. Thus, the position of the individual DNA pieces on the object holder is known. The DNA pieces connect with the surface of the object holder and adhere thereto so that their positions do not change in the subsequent analyzing process.
From a tumor to be examined, for example, RNA is taken in the next step. By means of enzymes, the RNA is transformed into DNA and subsequently marked with suitable markers, particularly fluorescent color markers.
Additionally, a comparative sample with healthy tissue is produced. The healthy DNA is also marked with a suitable marker. Preferably, the marker is a fluorescent marker of another color so that the healthy tissue is marked with a greenly fluorescent marker and the tissue to be analyzed taken from the tumor, for example, with a red color marker.
Subsequently, both samples are applied onto the entire object holder. The DNA strands included in the two samples firmly connect to the counterparts, i.e., the DNA pieces present on the surface of the object holder. Connecting the DNA included in the samples with the DNA pieces adhering to the object holder is effected in a hybridization process. Subsequently, the object holder is washed so that only firmly adhering DNA pieces and chained-up DNA from the two samples is present on the object holder.
After the object holder has been dried, it is put through to a detecting process. Therein, the individual positions of the object holder to which DNA pieces adhere are analyzed by a suitable microscope. In doing so, the individual DNA pieces are stimulated by laser light, for example, so that the fluorescent markers fluoresce in the corresponding color. If a certain position to which a DNA piece adheres appears as a red spot, for example, it can be concluded therefrom that this gene was active in the tumor tissue but not in the healthy tissue. If a spot fluoresces greenly, it can be concluded therefrom that this gene was only active in the healthy tissue. In the case of yellow fluorescence occurring, the corresponding gene was active in both tissues. By the above method, it can be diagnosed which genes are active in a tumor, for example. Therefrom, conclusions as to the kind of tissue change and the like can be drawn.
In order to realize an as good connection of the two samples with the DNA pieces on the object holders as possible, it is known to close the object holder by a lid, for example, so that a test chamber is formed between the object holder and the lid. Then, the test chamber is vibrated by a vibration means to effect a movement of the two samples. By this movement, it is easier for the corresponding sample components to find the suitable counterparts with which they then connect. Providing a vibration means has the disadvantage that stationary waves are produced and thus, only a limited movement of the sample occurs.
The problems described in the example above also exist in other analyses of chemical and/or biological samples in which one sample, for example, firmly adheres to a base part such at the object holder and another sample is to react on it.